Office furniture partitions are known which comprise modular partitions joined end-to-end. Each partition typically comprises a rectangular frame with vertical posts and horizontal beams to which cladding such as a plurality of modular covers are removably coupled. Examples of such partitions include U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,760 to Edwards, issued Apr. 11, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,255 to Kelley, issued Aug. 11, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,246 to Hodges et al, issued Jan. 30, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,577 to Tenser et al, issued Aug. 20, 1985, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Such partitions are known for use with associated office furniture including, for example, hanging cabinets which are hung on the front of the partition. Such hanging cabinets have the disadvantage that they extend a substantial extent in front of the partition and typically require lighting under the cabinet. The cabinet impedes a user's ability to use the workplace and are relatively expensive.
Overhead cabinets have doors which typically hinge outwardly and require additional space and provide interference with use of the cabinet and the workspace. Sliding doors are known to close cabinets, closets and the like in which two sliding doors are provided, however, such double sliding door configurations have the disadvantage that, at all times, at least one of the doors covers half of the opening.
Systems are known to provide private storage compartment to users on both sides of an office partition such as disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,908 issued May 18, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present inventor has appreciated that such previously known systems suffer the disadvantage that they do not provide an arrangement for space efficient convenient lockable storage of personal electronic devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants pas computers, note-book computers, lap-top computers, and electronic cameras where such devices may be charged while been securely stored against unauthorized removal.